


Hydra Trash Party Comic

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic, Fanart, HYDRA Trash Party, The Author Regrets Everything, hydra trash meme, i am a trash baby, the trash party is its own warning, this is hard to tag, throw me in the trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't look in the trash can.  There's nothing but trash in there.</p>
<p>Short, non-explicit, autobiographical comic about finding the Hydra Trash Meme.</p>
<p>I regret everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hydra Trash Party Comic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr [ here.](http://feanorinleatherpants.tumblr.com/post/89593463870/feanorinleatherpants-dont-look-in-the-trash)

 

 

 


End file.
